the price of war
by Secret-Author-Syria
Summary: the war has been raging for too long. and now it's taking it's toll. a series of perceptions held by people as the war consumes them. based off guy Sebastians song get along. this is a songfic


_**This was inspired by Guy sebastians song get along. Hope you like it**_

**Some only want some shelter  
Some want a mansion in the sky  
Some want a thousand virgins  
Some move matter with their mind**

He stood on the field and looked around sadly, ignoring the flashed of light and yells, as spells and hexes narrowly missed him time and time again. He watched as face twisted with hate, and light faded from eyes, and as screams spilled from mouths.

A single tear fell from an emerald eye as he watched them fight, before he turned and with a sad cry, he joined in, fighting against people he knew, and those he didn't.

But even as his wand slashed, and blood sprayed, he couldn't remember why he fought. Not any more

**And when all the worlds collide  
All they know is to divide**

_Don't go there_ they whispered _they're evil. They're dark._

It was cycle that went on and on. She looked sadly at the blonde, wishing that there wasn't such a huge void between them. She wished that he would smile at her, and not see only brown hair and dirty blood.

**And it's easy if they're faceless  
To hate the other side**

He flicked through the album, noting the subtle differences in each mask, carefully memorizing the different stitching lines, and the changes in color and pattern. He stopped, and pulled over a different album, gazing sadly into the smiling faces of the young students, grinning despite the seemingly corrupting green ties, and he wondered which of them wore the masks he so diligently memorized.

With a snap, he threw the two albums, and buried his face in his hands, as a snarling venomous tentacula fought over the pictures with the devils snare.

**And the others caught between  
Are the only ones to bleed**

The silver patronus leapt through the fighters, stopping duels as it passed, and he sneered at it, before he noticed that it was coming his way.

_Oh merlin_ he begged _please!_

But it was, and his head fell back as he howled his grief, his pain, his loss to the stars. Because, they were the only ones to understand what he had done.

And beautiful grey eyes dulled, and thick black hair became lank as he was forced to endure alone, without his brother-star.

**And the ones they leave behind  
Can only sit and cry**

She cried silently, the tears pouring down her face as she watched the coffin lower into the grave. She felt herself slowly breaking as she lost another one of her beautiful flame-haired boys to the war.

And in another graveyard, a sad old woman held her grandson, and knelt by a pair of graves. He would soon understand what they meant.

**Dear God, dear soul  
Dear Mary, Mohammed**

It was a mantra that they screamed, the hospital full of their please

_Ease my pain! Let it end! Let me go!_

But it didn't end, because there was no way out

**Can we all just get along  
Can we all just get along**

It was, he reflected as he gazed into his wine glass, so very strange how alike they were. If they had met without prejudice, they would have agreed. If they had been children together, things would have been different.

And crimson eyes, gazed into crimson depths, as he allowed the wine to bring forth his regrets.

**Dear heart, dear life**

She could feel it slipping. The pulse of their world, the strength of the magic. It was slowly fading as the war grew stronger in them

**Dear soldier, dear martyr**

She was a martyr. She was the pretty girl who died to save his life. She was the pretty girl with red hair, and pink lips. She had green eyes, and she had hazel eyes.

Because, sometimes, they were the same. They had both died, so that he could live.

Martyrs.

And he wished they hadn't

**Where did we go wrong,  
Can we all just get along**

it had been seven years, and they all knew, even as they fought, even as they died, even as they screamed.

It wasn't going to end. They couldn't bridge the void and undo their differences.

It was too late

**Some set fire to crosses  
Some fight the right to cross their dream  
Some don't believe at all  
But do anything to make the news**

Despite the strength of the war, the Daily Prophet still printed, going to whoever happened to be able to claim the headquarters for the time being. Her paycheck was still pretty big, but what did it matter, when the bank was claimed by the other side, and every store was closed.

But she didn't care. As long as her name was on the front page, she didn't care about anything else.

**And when all the worlds collide  
All they know is to divide  
And it's easy if they're faceless  
To hate the other side**

He could hear the screams echoing from the dungeons again, and he fled, running to the sanctuary of the towers, where the wind blew away those wails before they reached his ears.

He couldn't look at them now. All the old, the veterans, were dead, taken because they weren't quick enough to last. And now, he couldn't face them, because he knew each and every one of them.

And in his dreams, they're faces haunted him, yelling at his inaction, at his condemning action.

So he looked away, and tried not to hear their screams, because it was easier. Because, inside, he knew that without faces, they could become the monsters from his mother's stories.

**And the others caught between  
Are the only ones to bleed  
And the ones they leave behind  
Can only sit and cry**

he lifted the lid of the trunk, and gently took out an old and worn camera. The shutter was a little tattered, and the bulb was in need of replacement. But it was still beautiful. And underneath it were rolls of film, piles of photos, waiting to be developed. But he couldn't summon the strength to do so. It wasn't his place. The one who should have been doing it was dead, buried in a little grave.

**Dear God, dear soul  
Dear Mary, Mohammed**

He had long ago given up on a god. Because, if there was a god, then his brother and sister wouldn't be dead, and his daughter would have had a happy Christmas, and his best friend wouldn't have the burden of war on his shoulders.

But there had to be a devil, because he had to be in hell, because the pain never stopped.

But even so, he still found himself praying desperately for the end, even as he moved in familiar actions to the never ending dance of war.

**Can we all just get along  
Can we all just get along**

She could still remember the day he had sat next to her, smiling softly, and his eyes telling her that maybe her love wasn't one sided. She could still remember the first time he kissed her, and she could remember the time he got down on one knee with a heart full of hope, and a question. She could picture his face as if he were there in front of him.

But, no, all she could see was the black mask that obscured his features, and the sneer that twisted his lips, and the scars that now littered his body, and his yells of anger filled her ears.

**Dear heart, dear life  
Dear soldier, dear martyr**

_"_She felt a hand grab hers, and she turned, focusing on the man standing next to her.

"_it's alright_" she whispers, lying to ease his pain, "_there will be others to come,_"

But it's still a lie, because her baby is still dead, taken by a stray curse, that shouldn't have been there.

**Where did we go wrong,  
Can we all just get along**

he sat at the desk, and buried his face in his hands, ignoring the growing pile of reports on his desk. He couldn't read them anymore. They only held more news of deaths and injuries, and losses and destruction.

He had taken the job to help, to put an end to things, but all he had done was help to prolong the war, to cause more people to join up and die. And all that was left now was a once grand building, now in ruins, and the ghosts of former worker wandering the halls.

**Maybe if we'd work together  
We'd already have a heaven here on earth**

She sat on the edge of the rock, her legs dangling over the water. She gazed up at the stars, and let an old, half-forgotten conversation filter through.

"_why should I join?_"

"_because we shouldn't be shunned. We shouldn't be pushed to the side, and persecuted because we are not them. We should all be equal, without fear for our lives because we're different. We fight to bring our dream of heaven a little closer,_"

But they hadn't gotten heaven. They had hell. A never ending hell that drowned her.

And, when there was no-one else to watch, she allowed lank, curly hair to hide a gaunt face, as she wept for the heaven they didn't have.****

Dear God, dear soul  
Dear Mary, Mohammed  
Can we all just get along  
Can we all just get along  
Dear heart, dear life  
Dear soldier, dear martyr  
Where did we go wrong,  
Can we all just get along 

He could hear the screams now, the never ending, soul wrenching wails of despair that was the theme to this deadly dance. and he found himself dancing along with tears streaming down his face, and his partner wept too, because this wasn't what war was meant to be.

In the pretty stories, it was a brave clash of men, that left the evil enemy defeated, and victory was glorious.

Now, they couldn't tell anymore who was evil, and who was right, they couldn't tell who was friend and who was foe.

War had caught them in its deadly net, and it wasn't letting go until the last of them was dead.

_**In case you were wondering, the order of people shown were Harry, Hermione, Neville, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Injured people, Voldemort, Luna, Lily/Ginny, everyone, Rita Skeeter, Draco, Dennis Creevey, Ron, Narcissa, Luna, Kingsley and Bellatrix.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of it!**_


End file.
